Fuck Buddies
by Save Me The Last Dance
Summary: Jade and Tori are neighbors and became fuck buddies. Tori went on a date and Jade decided to give her a visit. This is a g!p Tori.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Yes I know I said I would wait on this but I was bored at work and I've already made progress with my other stories and I don't like having different pieces of a story everywhere. Promise it won't take me forever to post. So Anywho this story Tori has a dick.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters.**

 **Jade's Pov:**

It looks like Vega just got home from her date with that stupid skank. What's her name…You what it doesn't matter.

Don't give me that look! I am not jealous; I just think Vega can do better. Plus, until that someone better comes along we don't have to end our fuck buddy relationship.

Yup, that's right; Vega and I are fuck buddies. We have been since I found out about her _"little friend."_ Let me tell you Vega knows how to use it and it's not so little, it's rather big.

I think I'll go and give her a visit because I'm getting wet just thinking about her cock. So I sent her a text and started to head over to her place.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention were neighbors so it's easy for us to come and go and fuck each other whenever.

I was about to knock on her door, that leads right into her bedroom; but it opened. She had a serious look on her face and then said "About time you got here, I was about to start by myself."

I smirked and grabbed her shirt and pulled down and kissed her hard. Once we broke the kiss I hoped up like I spider-jumped her and she closed the door and she walked us to her bed.

God I can feel her package and I swear I just got even wetter. So broke the kiss and pulled away and I fucking whimpered. She chuckled and removed her shirt. I started checking her out. Let me tell you Vega is fucking hot and I swear she works out or something because she is ripped and I never get tired of seeing her naked.

"Like what you see?" She asked in a teasing voice. I snapped my eyes to hers and God she had this hungry look in her eyes and yup you guessed it even wetter. If I don't get her to fuck me soon I may just explode from sexual frustration.

"Fuck me now." I demanded as I reached for her boxers to release her cock. I then moved to lay back down and looked at her and I think she got bigger than the last time we had sex.

"Jade, as much as I would to fuck you. I can't be the only one naked." She was right, I mean I'm lying on her bed in all my clothes and she's sitting up not that far from me.

She moved to remove my red boots and I sat up and took of my shirt. I must have distracted her because I was already half naked, oh yeah I choose to not put on a bra today. I know Vega loves that. I smirked and teased her "Like what you see, Vega?"

"Yeah, I do babe, I also like the nipple piercing too. But, I would love to take this skirt and leggings off so I can make that wish of yours true." She said with a smirk.

Damn let me tell you something Vega can pull of a smirk. It's fucking hot, and it's almost as good as mine. Hell it's possibly even better. But, I won't ever tell Vega that.

Fuck she was teasing me and she knew it because she was slowly taking off my skirt and leggings.

"Damn, babe I didn't think you would be this wet already. Hell I haven't even begun to tease you."

I glared at her and demanded "I don't want you to tease me. I want you to fuck me with that huge as cock of yours."

She chuckled and reached inside of your nightstand for a condom, then she lined herself up with me and said "As you wish, babe" and then kissed me hard as she thrusted her cock inside of me.

She broke the kiss and moved to suck on one of my nipples. "Fuck…." I moaned. "Did you get bigger?" I asked as I dug my nails into her back. Not like I couldn't handle it, hell the bigger the better, right? She then stopped and my right breast was hard and moved to the left to do the same thing, which I also loved. But right before she went to work she licked my breast and played with my piercing and then said "It's a possibility. What does Jadey not think she can handle it?" Then she started to suck on my left breast.

"I can handle it. I was just curious." I said as I tangled my left hand into her brown locks. As soon as I said that her thrusting increased and she knew just what I wanted; hard and fast. I wrapped my legs around her waist so she could go deeper.

She moaned and said "Damn babe, I can't believe after all the times we fucked your still so tight?" Then she took a bite on my neck and started to suck. Fuck she knew all my weak points, that made me whimper.

I knew Vega loved me being tight so I did some research and found out some exercises I could do just to be tight. Vega actually caught me doing them once because she snuck over to my place and watched me work out. She scared the living hell out of me, but for some reason the sex that day was extra hot. Probably because I was also pissed at my father and he was away on a business trip and we fucked in his bed and den. Hell really every room in my house.

"You know babe…..Fuck baby, right there."

Damn she knew exactly what to do just to get me to whimper and I hated that. But at the same time I loved it because she is the only one who know how to do that.

"Cat got your tongue babe? Or am I just that good?" She asked as she slowed her thrusts down. She was fucking working me up. The last time she did that I couldn't walk for two days; but it was one hell of an orgasm and she took care of me.

"Ye….Yeee…Fuck baby right there." I yelled and I dug my finger nails into her back again.

I was close to my climax and I could feel it. I think Tori could too, hell I think she was close to hers. I think she was distracting herself with nibbling on my neck and leaving hickeys. I loved when she did that because to me it showed that she can be just as possessive as I can be, don't get me wrong were are just fuck buddies but if we could be more I wouldn't mind.

So yeah I lied and I was jealous. I mean how could I not be! Tori wants a relationship and here we are fucking each other and I could be that girl and be in a relationship with her! But, then again it is probably my fault because when we started this I made her promise she wouldn't fall in love with me or anything it's purely sex hot, animalistic sex.

She started nibbling on my ear lobe and had this sexy as fuck husky whisper 'Come for me, babe." I don't know why but it helped push me over the edge.

She helped me ride out my orgasm and she thrusted in and out a few more times after until she collapsed on top of me.

"Fuck! That was amazing babe." She then licked my collar bone. She rolled us over so she was sitting up on her head board then removed the condom that was full of her semen. She threw the used condom away in her trash can as I laid my head on her shoulder. It took me a couple of minutes to recover but I guess I should ask her how her date went with that skank.

"So how did your date go with blonde skanks a lot?"

"She's not….You what fuck it she is a skank and it went horrible."

"Are you going to explain?"

She rolled her eyes I don't think this is what she wanted to talk about post sex/cuddle time. Yes I made this a part of the agreement. Such a shocker Big Bad West likes to cuddle.

"Umm….let's see she's self-centered, obnoxious, couldn't remember my name for, and she couldn't stop talking about her ex that was supposed to be _"The love of her life"._ Oh and too top it all off somehow Trina set us up for me to go on this date."

"Wait, so you didn't go out with her to start a relationship? This was Trina and her doing?"  
"Yup! She has this kick of ending our fuck buddy status and thinks I need a relationship and fall in love or something."  
"Is that what you want?" I knew I was asking for trouble with that question but seriously if I could possibly find a way to work with Trina and set it up to be on a blind date with Tori to possibly explore something more with her then I will fucking do just that.

"I wouldn't mind a relationship and fall in love or anything but I want it to be with the right person. I guess I want to find that person and not be set up."

Well that wasn't as bad as I thought. "Maybe we could fuck in her bed as a way to get back at her?" I suggested.

I felt Tori shudder "No thanks, I would rather do it in your dad's bed again then ever go into Trina's room."

For some reason I could tell Tori didn't care to talk much more about this so I repositioned myself so I was straddling her. I leaned into kiss her and we started making out. We fought for dominance, some days I win others Tori does but today we it feels as if were tied. I felt her wrap her arms around me.

I broke the kiss and we were both breathing rather heavily. Her cock was starting to get hard, so I reached down and started to give her a hand job.

"Fuck…babe….please." She begged then whimpered. Another thing I really loved. Hearing her plead, whimper, and beg.

Once I knew she was hard again I grab her cock and directed it towards my pussy. I was going to be the dominate one this time around. So I started to ride her cock really slow. "Fuck…" she moaned and moved her head back so I could attack her neck.

I bite down one her collar bone really hard because I drew a little bit of blood. As I licked the wound she whimpered and beg me to go faster. I grabbed her face and I leaned in and mocked her "As you wish babe" with that I crashed my lips onto hers.

I picked up my speed bouncing up and down on her cock. I was being dominate just and on my game until she threw me off for a moment because she was using her fingers and rubbing circles on my pussy to help me reach my climax first. I guess someone's close.

"Fuck! Babe I don't….I don't know…."  
"Know what babe?" I knew exactly what it was she was close and was going to come first. I heard her whimper and she buried her face into my boobs.

"I don't think the girls are going to help babe. Just tell me, so I can help you."

"I don't think I'm going to last much longer babe." She rushed then whimpered again.

I wanted to tease her just a little more so I bounced even faster and harder than ever and I swear all three things that I find fucking hot happened all at once and she came hard and filled my cunt up. I happened to cum at the same time she did and after I finished I collapsed on top of her.

"Damn…I think that was even hotter than the first round."

We moved under the covers, to cuddle and talk about nothing for a while. I could tell Tori was tired because she wasn't making a coherent sentence. But I eased her into falling asleep.

It's been about twenty minutes and I've been drawing random patterns on her stomach listening to her heart beat. I was about to fall asleep and I think I heard Tori mumble about getting sleep.

 **A/N: Well that's all folks. I really wanted to do a g!p, I really hope you all enjoyed this. Also Best Friends Sister/Brother is for real coming up next, I promise. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well you all asked to get Tori and Jade together and fall in love. Well, I was thinking of ways to make it work. So here is the next chapter to Fuck Buddies.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters.**

 **Trina's Pov:**

I just got off the phone with Julia, Yeah she's the girl I set Tori up with. She told me that her acting horrible person worked well because Tori was irritated and stopped bothering to try during their date. The only part that didn't work was getting Jade jealous.

Yeah you heard right. See I know my baby sister is already in love with Jade and she will totally settle for being fuck buddies with Jade. But since they started there whole thing I've watch Jade give this look to my sister. I was curious at first so I continued to watch a bit more and it's basically the same look Tori gave Jade.

To idiots are in love with each other but won't ever say a damn thing! So, me being the awesome big sister has been trying to get Tori to go on dates and get Jade to be jealous, possessive, and accidently slip that she has feelings for Tori. Then those two can finally be together.

I told Cat about all of this and she's totally on board with getting them together. She called it plan Jori. Stupidest thing I ever heard, Cat explained it to me so I went along with it but still stupid.

I guess I can go and check on Tori to get her take on the date but I am a little afraid since she chewed me out for setting her up. I promised her there will be no more set ups or blind dates.

I came up to her door it was closed I knocked and tried the knob. So I opened the door a little bit and found Jade and Tori asleep; Jade has her head on my sisters' chest and Tori's arm is wrapped around her back.

Seriously those two are adorable and meant to be together but there both idiots. I can understand why when they started just being fuck buddies Jade didn't want another relationship but that was months ago. Yeah "prince charming" Beckett is a douche-bag cheating ass hat.

Once I'm in my room I call Cat. To see what she could have planned next.

"So the date went as planned but Jade didn't seem to act jealous. Tori made me promise no more set ups either." I say.

"Oh, no Jade did get jealous while Tori was on her date she was texting me asking if I knew who 'that stupid blonde skank' is?"

"What did you say, babe?" Yeah Cat and I are dating have been for about four months next week.

"I told her I didn't know she was on a date, baby."

 **The next day at school. Jade's Pov:**

I have been trying to hunt down Trina Vega all day long. Seriously it's like she knows I'm trying to find her. She probably thinks I am going to kill her with my dullest pair of scissors.

Oh prefect! There she is making out with Cat for the ten thousandth time.

"Vega! I have a bone to pick with you."

"What is it Jade? Can't you see I'm busy."

"The whole make out session can wait and by the way Cat I know you lied to me yesterday about the skank. But I need your help."

"Ohh! Big bad Jade needs help? What do you want? To fuck my baby sister in the teachers lounge?" Trina asked sarcastically.

"No, what I want is you to help set your sister up one last time but the date actually be with me. I know she made you promise that you wouldn't but I bet more than anything you had your fingers crossed behind your back or some shit like that."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because."

"Because why, Jade?"

"Just because."

"Tell me or I won't help you."

Oh damn the older Vega got balls too. Fine might as well admit it otherwise I may never really get to be with Tori unless it's just us fucking.

"Because….Iminlovewithher." I rushed out.

"I'm sorry could you say that a little bit slower."

Oh fucking hell I hate her know I could easily just go and tell Tori myself and not do this.

"Just say it Jadey. I mean we already know." Cat spoke up for the first time since this conversation started.

"You know!"

"Duh! We know I just wanted to hear you actually say it. But we could pull something together."

 **One week later. Tori's Pov:**

"Dammit Trina you promised me you would set me up again!" Tori yelled.

"Yeah but I had my fingers crossed behind my back so that promise is void."

"Give me one good fucking reason to go." Yes I was livid right now. I was going to waste my Friday night watching some old movies and eating pizza but now I have to go take so whore out that Trina set me up with.

"Just trust me. I think you will really be happy once you find out who you were set up with. Just get dressed and meet her at the pizzeria downtown at 6 :30." Trina said.

The pizzeria is like an hour away maybe an hour in a half with traffic. Well at least we had a half day so I have some time.

I wonder what Jade is up too right now. So I sent her a text.

To Jade: _You busy right now?_

It didn't take too long for her to reply.

From Jade: _Nothing right now. Wanna come over and have some fun ;)._

I smirked that was all I wanted to know. Maybe I could just ditch my date and hang with Jade the whole time.

 **Jade's Pov:**

I told Tori to come over because why not fuck on last time before our date tonight right. God I am so nervous about this. Why the hell did I have to be a chicken shit and not tell Tori?

But this could be better for the both of us. Plus I picked a place that was kind of far away so we can stay in a hotel room for the night.

I hear a knock I guess it's Tori. As soon as I open the door I am pushed back against the wall being attacked with kisses. She moved to my neck and my most sensitive spot.

"Fuck….baby how about we take this to my room." I panted. Which must have been the trick or something because she loosened her grip on me.

"Yeah, your right. Sorry I'm just….I don't know."

"Hey it's okay. I like when you get dominate and aggressive. Its sexy as fuck and the sex seems even more animalistic."

I walk around Tori and close the door and then walk towards the staircase while swaying my hips. I can feel Tori's eyes on my ass. I slowly go up the staircase knowing Tori will follow me.

We get to my bedroom and I go to sit on my bed in a sexy pose. Tori comes in and closes the door and locks it. I give her the come here finger while giving her my best sexy smirk I can.

"God….you are sssoooo sexy, you know that?" Tori husked out. She walks over to join me on the bed.

I go to lay back on my pillows while spreading my legs to give her room to lay on top of me. We are both fully clothed but start making out. Personally I want to tease and have some fore play before we go in for it but I don't think she wants to do that today; which is fine too.

Tori moves and starts to stripe herself, it isn't long before she's naked and I can see her fully erect too. Damn fuck fore play I want her too fuck my brains out. She grabs my hand and pulls me up and we start to make out again. But this time Tori moves to stripe me of my clothing.

Once I am naked too we fall back down on my bed. Tori kisses her way down my body until she is in between my legs. She goes to move my legs a bit further apart and she starts kisses and nibbling on my inner right thigh. It was long before she moved to the left thigh and gave it the same treatment.

She moved and gave a long slow lick up and down on my pussy. "Fuck baby!" I moaned out. It was long that before Tori was sucking on fucking my pussy. We don't do oral to each other too much because we thought it might get boring after doing it too much. But the times it happens it fucking amazing.

"Oh God! Yes right there! Fuck baby!" I yelled out. It was going to be long before I hit my climax.

Tori continued her assault on my pussy for another five minutes before I cummed and it was….it was fucking awesome. I swear I am wearing to stupidest grin on my face right now because of the high.

"Damn babe, forgot how good you taste." I watched Tori clean her face off with her tongue. I swear she finds something that looks hot and makes it fucking sexy.

I move to sit up and grab her face so we can start a new make out, but I pulled her down so she was laying on top of me again. I felt her erection this time and I couldn't wait to have it inside of me stretching me out.

So I decide to switch the tables and roll of over and be on top.

"I want to be on top this round." I demanded and then I moved and bit down hard on her collar bone.

"Fuck babe! Last time you did that there was a hickey there for a week!"

"Not my fault that your collar bone is a weak spot for you." I say and I ease myself down on her cock.

"Damn baby, I love how full you make me feel." I moaned out. Tori snakes her arms around me and starts to suck on my right breast as I start to slowly ride her.

As I picked up my speed Tori moved to my left breast. I placed my head behind her head to keep her there for a while. It was about after five minutes that Tori moved to continue her attack on my neck. The more she nibble and moved to attack different parts of my body the faster I went.

I pushed Tori back down and held her down while I fucked Tori faster and harder. I felt myself getting closer to coming and I think Tori knew that I was because my walls were tightening around her cock.

"Fuck! Babe I'm close….Don't know how much longer I will last." Tori said.

"Me too baby." I moaned out. Tori started helping and she rocked her hips as fast as I was bouncing on her dick. It was too long before we both hit our climax.

I collapsed on top of Tori after my orgasm, Tori was panting rather heavily from hers. God she must have worked to keep herself from cumming.

"That was fucking…" Tori said as she was about to fall asleep.

"I know baby. Get some rest okay."

I watched Tori fall asleep and all I could think was I couldn't wait too surprise her later this evening.

 **A/N:**

 **Yes, I know I said Best Friends Sister/Brother was going to be next and I gave you another Fuck Buddies chapter. But fear not I have started chapter 6 for it. Also, there will be another chapter to this story because who doesn't want to see the Jori date. Anyone surprised that I made Trina actually ship these too. Any who I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Ohh! Umm I won't absolutely will not write another story until one of my three are completed but does anyone like an idea where Tori is like a playboy and sleeps around buts wants to move out of her condo and into a house and Jade is one of the hottest realtors around and will do anything too make sure her clients are happy. It would be another g!p too.**

 **Until next time all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Hey all I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters.**

 **Tori's Pov:**

I woke up laying on my stomach in Jade's bed, but to find Jade not there. Not going to lie even though we are just fuck buddies I don't like waking up alone.

I hear her inside of her closet, sounds like she's having a hard time trying to find something. I could go and help her but I know how she hates when people go through her things. One time I helped her and she blew up at me and we didn't talk for a week, it could have been longer except my mom and her mom are best friends and they think we should be best friends too, which we are.

I must have been lost in thought because I didn't realize Jade walk in, she looked beautiful, and like she had a date or something because she was busying herself.

"You looked beautiful." I said quietly, which must have startled her because I guess she didn't think I would be awake.

"Thank you, look you can stay if you want to, but I have to get going. Cat decided to set me up on a date tonight."

"Why would Cat set you up?" I asked trying to hide any jealous tone out of my voice.

"I don't know, she told me when Trina was there so, I'm guessing since Trina wouldn't set you up they decided to try and set me up."

"Well Trina didn't keep her promise and I was thinking about ditching my date and hanging out with you tonight." I said hoping Jade would agree and ditch her date.

I watched as Jade bit her lip debating on my offer but she went against and told me that we both should go on our respective dates. I got up and got dressed but before I left I hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder.

Once I got home I stripped down and took a shower and got ready for my blind date. The whole time I was I kept thinking about how I should have never agreed to be fuck buddies with Jade and just told her that I'm in love with her. It hurt knowing she was going out with somebody else. I hated when she dated because everyone she dated was a douchebag wanting sex from her.

Guess I'm not really any better because I didn't have to agree to being fuck buddies. But, at the same time I guess I thought I never really stood a chance with her and being fuck buddies was the closest I'd ever get.

 **Jade's Pov:**

I should have just agreed and while we were watching videos told Tori the truth. The feelings, having Trina set her up with me, etc. But, I went through with the whole blind date. I know Tori hates when I date people because there usually assholes anyways, but when I date someone I disconnect myself with her. Yes, outside of being fuck buddies Tori and I are best friends.

I told my mom about my feelings and how I had Cat and Trina set us up. She was thrilled and told me she knew. Hell she could tell Tori had feelings for me even longer! Her and Holly (Tori's mom) had a bet going on about when we would tell each other. That's probably why they always wanted us to be close.

I was stuck in traffic on the way down listening to the radio. I swear almost all the songs that were on are those love/sex songs, then again I'm listening to a rock radio station; yeah, the ones where they will play the 80's hits mixed with some of the alternative music today.

Usually music helps calm my nervous or distract me but not today. I couldn't help but think about Tori's hurt face. I swear she can totally pull the wounded puppy look too damn well.

Once I was downtown I went to the hotel and checked into the room I got for the night. It was a suite, with the kitchen, mini living room area, and the best part there is a deck that has a jacuzzi pool that looks out onto the city. I went and placed one of the overnight bags with our clothes by the night stand in front of the king sized bed.

I was the first to arrive at the restaurant, which doesn't surprise me since I was out of the house as Vega reached her back door.

Waiting sucks ass! For real I'm sitting here waiting for Vega to walk in and I'm just hoping she doesn't decide to stand me up. Even though she doesn't really have a reason to come. But, for the hell of it I call Trina hoping she knows where Tori is.

Let me tell you, that was the worse thought that has ever crossed my mind. For one thing, Trina answers the damn phone while having sex. Who in the fuck does that!

It may have been like fifteen minutes since I called Trina, I should just leave and go check into the hotel room and forget about all this. But, right as I was about to leave I saw Tori at the hostess stand waiting to talk with an employee.

I couldn't help but smile because Tori came. I looked back and finally someone has come up because I could tell she was talking to somebody. Aww that's cute she also bought flowers. I pull out my phone and act like I'm playing on it so it seems like I wasn't watching her.

 **Tori's Pov:**

After I showered I got dressed I knew the drive down from the main highway would have taken forever, so I took a back highway and sped all the way down. Think I was doing like ninety. Yeah, I could have gotten a speeding ticket and what not but I know no cops are ever out that way. My dad says the cops are too busy trying to stop drug dealers than bust the people speeding on this highway. They would rather stick to the major one if they're going to bust someone for that.

Plus the idea of being stuck inside of my truck thinking about Jade and her blind date for an hour and a half didn't really sit well with me.

But, I stopped at the local flower shop that was the first stop downtown. I've went in here before to buy flowers for the girl I go on dates with. What, yeah I think there all whores but I can at least be nice and get them flowers.

I found the restaurant about five minutes but took forever to park. Shouldn't really be surprised it is Friday night after all. But, I walked into the restaurant and I was waiting at the hostess stand I think for five minutes.

"I'm sorry I was late…..Jade?"

 **Jade's Pov:**

I looked up and smiled at Tori. She looked so confused, like a lost puppy. I'm telling you guys she has that puppy thing on lock down.

"Take a seat Vega." She did but I could tell she was trying to think of something to say. So I figured I best help her.

"Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful." I say as I take them out of her hand. I smell them and put them in the seat next to me.

Tori still had that damn confused puppy look going, and I'm starting to get annoyed. "Snap out of it Vega."

"Sorry, it's just Trina set me up on a date with you and Cat set you up with me. That seems….dammit I knew those two dating would lead to no good."

I could just bite my tongue and see how this plans out but I should just be honest.

"Tori, I asked Trina to lie to you about having her fingers crossed and had her set us up."

"Why? I...I thought you didn't want that. Well at least not with me anyways."

I almost missed that last part because she mumbled it. I grabbed her hand and tried to get her attention.

"Hey don't say that. Look I know when we starting screwing around I said to not catch any stupid feelings or anything. But, I got really jealous when you said you wanted to find a relationship. After that I hung out with my mom for a day and told her everything and then realized that….Iminlovewithyou."

"Wait, you told your mom everything. She's going to kill me! Oh God…...Wait did you say you're in love with me?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know how to tell you so I had Trina and Cat set us up. They knew I had feelings for you." I didn't realize but Tori had gotten up from her side of the booth and moved to my side.

She wrapped her arms around me and told me "Hey, it's okay. I'm glad you did because I've been in love with you before we became fuck buddies. I just agreed because I thought that would probably be the closest I ever got with you. But, I do need to yell at Trina and Cat because they forced you to tell them something and I know how much you hate that."

I moved so I was closer to Tori and I snaked my left arm around her neck and kissed her. Yeah, we have made out like a thousand times before but this kiss was different. Not sure how to explain it but I could tell that Tori was putting as much passion into this kiss and so was I.

About an hour later after eating our dinner and talked about us. I told her that I got us a hotel room for the night so we don't have to rush back to town yet. I also found out how she got here so fast. Seriously ninety miles per hour. I swear Vega can be a daredevil sometimes.

She walked me over to my car and told me she would meet me at the hotel but she has to stop at the drug store first because she ran out of condoms earlier this week. I had used the last of mine this afternoon. But, I kissed her and told her to forget about the condoms for tonight.

"Babe, are you sure? I mean I know we have had sex without them before but that was when we were in the shower."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want you as soon as I possibly can." I said and then I whispered into her ear about how wet I was.

We both raced over to the hotel. Once we had gotten into the elevator we started making out. We walked down the hall to our room. Let me tell you I was already horny as hell and Tori wasn't helping since she wrapped her arms around me and was kissing my neck. Think it took me like five minutes to open the damn door.

As soon as Tori closed the door. I pushed her against it and we made out again. "Babe, I need to get out of this jeans now." 

"Aww is someone getting there hard hat on." I teased.

"Thought you liked my hard hat, babe?"

I went and grabbed her hand and we walked over to the bed. I pushed her down on the bed as I crawled on top and said "Nope, love it."

We made out and fought for dominance. Tori won because I was trying to undo her belt. I played with her zipper for a couple of moments, I started rubbing my hand on her crotch area. When I started doing that Tori's fight for dominance stopped. I moved and started kissing her part of her neck that I had access too from her v-neck shirt.

"Baby, please." I heard her whimper.

"Please what baby?" I asked as I licked her neck.

"I...I need you right now….Oh God"

Not going to lie I love the reaction I'm getting from Tori right now, and it's all because I'm her rubbing her package. I bet her dick is throbbing right now too. Part of me didn't want to stop teasing her, because I like to go slow and work her up.

 **Tori's Pov:**

I swear Jade knows what to do too make sure she is the dominant one. Once she started rubbing on my dick I couldn't move. I treid begging her to just fuck me, but I couldn't finish asking her. But, even if I did she probably wouldn't have because I could tell she was loving every moment.

I felt her move off the bed, so I sat up and was about to ask her where she was going. When I was about to ask she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Fuck! Jade went comando for our date.

I moved to strip of my clothes so Jade wasn't the only one naked. Once I stood up my jeans fell to the floor. I could feel Jade's eyes on my package. I removed my shirt and bra. I was about to take my underwear off but Jade stopped me.

"Not yet, babe. I wanna tease you some more." Jade said then she kissed the hell outta me. Damn as much as I want her right now I also want her to tease the fuck outta me.

I didn't realzie Jade and left me standing there because she asked me if I was coming to bed and she patted the spot next to her. I went and laid down next to her. Jade went back to teasing me.

"Tell me what you want baby." I heard her whisper, then she licked my ear and was nibbling on my earlobe. When ever I tried to tell her she would start rubbing increasingly slow, but whenever I groaned or moan she would go faster.

"Hey eyes up here." I looked up and Jade was straddling me. What I would give to have my underwear off right now….

Fuck! Jade started grinding on me. I swear this girl loves to here me whimper. I think she recorded it one time too.

I knew I had to say something or else Jade would end up teasing me like this all night. Even though I can feel her pussy was soaking wet. Oh God….She just slightly fingered herself and is sucking her juicies of her finger. I did whimper for that, I would love to be able to do that right now. Hell, if I could just eat her out I would be a lot happier.

"Are you going to tell me what you want baby, or do I get to tease you all night?" She asked as she continued to grind on me.

"Baby...please…..I...I...I...I need you. I want you t...too...fuck me…" I whimpered.

"With pleasure babe." Within a moment Jade took of my Addias boxers and lowered herself on to me and fucked me.

 **Jade's Pov:  
** I loved teasing Tori, truly I do and I could probably do a lot more of it now during school. But, I wanted Tori to tell me what she wanted. When she finally did her cock was throbbing. Aww poor baby, she really did need out of those jeans.

I wanted to go as slow as I could so we could enjoy this as long as possible. After about thirty minutes of bouncing up and down on Tori's dick, she flipped us over. Guess she could tell I wanted to go slow or something because Tori pound herself into me in a slow steady rthyme. I wrapped my legs around her waist so she could go deeper inside of me.

Tori told me she loves me and we made out. I felt her grab my hand and interwine our fingers. We had fucked each other alot but tonight felt completly different. It felt like we were making love.

Tori moved and started attacking my neck and started moving faster. We had been going at it for an hour or at least it felt that way. I could feel my walls closing around Tori's dick.

"Fuck, baby your close."

With that Tori just started pounding that living hell outta of me. Once I reached my climax I had a goofy grin of my face. But Tori just kept going, so started to slow down again.

After about twenty minutes of Tori being on top I flipped us over again and I started riding her again. Tori tried to sit up and play with the girls but I forced her to lay down and relax. I bounced on her cock for twenty more mintues, then she told me she was close; she wasn't the only one either. Within ten minutes she asked me where I wanted her to cum since we didn't have condoms.

"Inside of me, baby. Let's come together."

We both came at the same time, Tori filled up my pussy soo much that it was leaking out. I clapsed untop of her trying to catch my breath.

Tori had moved So I was laying in the center of the bed, but she rolled me over on my left side and she came up behind me so we were spooning each other. Her right arm above my head and her left around my waist, she also grabbed me hand and interwined our fingers. I heard her start to snore quietly behind me.

 **A/N:**

 **Well that's it for this installment. I may do one more chapter. Not sure yet. Feels like the end of this story, right? EH...I think we all need to see the mom's reactions. Any who Merry Belated Christmas Happy New Year everybody. Sorry I wanted this up sooner but I kept wanting to add more.**

 **Until Next Time…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Hey all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters.**

 **Jade's Pov:**

I love waking up in Tori's arm, but today I love it even more than usual. Probably due to the fact we made love last night.

"Hmmm morning baby" I hear from behind me. I felt Tori move and leave a trail of kisses along my neck, I also felt her package.

"Morning babe." I said, as I moved so I could face her. We made out for a little bit before Tori mentioned that she saw the hot tub last night.

"Sounds good why dont you go and turn it on and wait for me, I need to go to the bathroon real quick." I tell her, she agrees and rolls out of the bed and heads towards the deck outside.

I went to the bathroom rather quick and when I came out I saw Tori in the hot tub. I went out onto the deck and entered into the hot tub. I moved so, I was sitting on Tori's lap, I can tell that she is still hard. I wrapped my arms around her neck as Tori wrapped hers around my waist. We made out for a while, but then Troi pulled away.

"So how long do we have before we need to check out, babe?"

"Think the lady told me four pm last night, when I checked in. But, it is Saturday we could just stay down here until tomorrow."

"I'd rather be at home in my bedroom or yours where it doesn't matter how loud we are, thank God for sound proof rooms."

"You're ridiculous you know that." I said with an eye roll but leaned in so we can continue making out. We were in the hot tub for like an hour before the jets turned off.

 **Tori's Pov:**

Jade and I took a shower and had a quickie too, we are both getting dressed about to leave. But, of course I can't help myself and want kisses. So I snake my arms around her waist from behind and start kissing her neck.

"Hmmm baby, I thought you wanted to get going." 

"I do but I also can't help myself get enough of you either." I say as I continue kissing her neck. She turns stopping me from my attack of kisses.

"Lets make a bet on who can get home the fastest, if I get home first I park my car at my house but meet you in your bedroom but if you get home first then you park your car at your house and meet me in my bedroom."

"Okay, so what does the winner get out of this?" Not gonna lie Jade has a way of making even a simple bet sound intriguing.

"Loser does whatever the winner wants for….week?"

"Alright deal, babe."

With that we left our room and checked out, we got into our cars and started driving towards the highway. I went and headed towards the back highway as Jade took the major on. But, I pulled off into the highwway about halfway home so I can buy some condoms since both Jade and I are out. Not that I dont mind not using them, it's just I can get Jade pregnant and I'm not ready for that yet.

I stop at a sex store and look at some of the flavor lubes too, I know Jade likes cherry, and strawberrry, I also grab the ones that I like too blueberry and watermelon. I walk towards the back and grab a couple of boxes of condoms. I noticed some restarints that are for hands and legs. Hmmm, I think Jade will like that, at least I know I don't mind when Jade ties me up.

Once I check out, I saw a new flavor of lube cinnamon bun, eh why not. I pay for everything and head out to my car. I check my phone for messages. Jade sent me a text from my bedroom and she is laying in my bed naked, fuck that's hot. I send her a reply saying she won sorry stopped and got some condoms and few different lubes and something special that I hope she likes.

With that I turn on ym truck and start flying that rest of the way home. I get home in about twenty minutes and run up to my room. I open and close the door quickly and find Jade laying there in a sexy pose, she gives me the come here hitcher finger.

I walk over and climb on top of her and go into kiss her, but she stops me. "Uh, where is that special gift you got me." I move so I'm not hovering over her, and grab the bag that I dropped on the floor to hand it to her.

"You got restraints for me! Hands and for legs. Hmmm I think I will be breaking these out now, shouldn't have stopped baby." Jade said as she threw her arms around me and kissed me.

"I know baby, but you know me I like the idea of being safe. Not, that I don't mind not using them, it was definetly fun last night." I say into the kiss as I wrap ym arms around her waist.

"How about you get as naked as I am right now, well leave your boxers, and lay down for me."

"Yes, Mistress." I didn't know exactly what Jade had planned but, I knew she was going to tease the hell outta me here soon, as if I wasn't already hard.

 **Jade's Pov:**

I knew Tori was going to stop whether we had a bet or not, and that's one of those little things that I apperciate about Tori the most, wanting to have safe sex. Seeing all the different lube flavors was also nice, and then those restraints.

I always liked a bit of S&M lifestlye, Tori not so much but I know she will go along with it for me. But, she does like being tied up.

Once I have Tori restrained to the bed I lay down next to her and start kissing her next and rubbing her crotch area. I figured why not tease her some, probably more than last night.

"Do you like that baby? Me rubbing your dick? I bet you are already hard hmm?"

"Yeah…." Tori groans. "So hard Mistress….." Tori moans out.

I start giggling knowing the affect I have on Tori. I start rubbing her package area in a slow manner. "Tell Mistress what you want baby?"

Tori groans and then tries telling me she wants her boxers off. "Hold on baby, I need to cut them off." I grab my scissors I leave in her night stand, and cut them off. Her dick is fully erect, but I go back to laying next to her and start stroking her dick.

"Fuck…." Tori moans out. I continue stroking Tori's dick and leaving bite marks all along her collar bone. Every so often Tori will try to move remebers I have her restrained to the bed, then she whimpers.

"Do you want Mistress to do something else, baby?"

"Please….I….I I….nee…..fuck" Tori moans.

"Need what baby?" I asked feigning innonce.

"Inside….baby….I wanna be inside you."

"Oh! Well all you had to do was say so!" I say and I climb on top of her and roll my hips as I have her enter me.

I start bouncing up and down on her dick and play with my girls as I tell Tori to watch me than have her eyes closed. She groans because I know she absolutely hates when she can't play with the girls or I play with them myself. I find it adorable, when Tori tells me that she's the only one that can play with my girls.

I smirk and start bounicng and rolling my hips on her cock harder and faster. I bounced until I came and when I did I came hard and fell on Tori, usually she immediatly wraps her arms around me. I was about to get annoyed with her for not doing so but then saw the restaints and remebered I had her tied up.

I take off all the restraints and ask if she was okay. She went and grabbed me and switched our postions so she was on top. She started kissing down my meck leaving bite marks all over my neck and collar bone, claiming me as hers and I did early to her.

Then she moved to my girls and sucking and licking my left nipple and she twisted my right one. After several minutes she moved and did the same treatment to the right one. I can tell she was semi-hard as her package pressed into my tigh.

She moved back and grabbed my legs and planted kisses all along my tighs, then wrapped them around her waist as she aligned herself with my pussy. She moved forward and kissed me hard as she penetrated me and started a slow rhythm. I snaked my arms around her neck and held the back of her head.

Tori kept going slow even though I wanted her to go faster. I didn't tell her but everytime she went in I rolled my hips so she could go deeper. Or maybe she did because she is slowly picking up her speed and going faster and harder.

This went on for a half hour before Tori asked me where she wanted me to have her cum. I guess she did notice that I didn't put a condom on her, didn't think she did.

"Inside baby" I moaned.

"You sure babe, I'm not wearing a condom." 

"Yes!" I say as I scratched her back.

We both came at the same time and Tori collapsed on tpo of me, using the girls as a pillow, listening to my heart beat. We lay there in silence for a little while, until Tori breaks it.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, Tori."

"No, I…" Tori moves to sit up and look me in the eyes. "I love you and I'm glad we finally got here. You know being in a relationship than being fuck buddies. I only agreed to doing that because that's the closest I thought I would ever get to being with you, you know. All of this feels like a dream, I know it isn't though."

I move and kiss the corner of Tori's mouth, I didn't know she felt this way back then.

"Hey, I love you too. I'm happy we are here too and done with the fuck buddy thing." I say as I kiss her hard, showing her how much I meant every word. I give her a push so we can go back to cuddling and get some sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for this super delayed update! I wanted to post this months ago but I went thrugoh writers block and being indecisive with whether I want to keep what i had or delete and start over for the chapter. Then outside of that had a bunchch of family issues come up with my aunt in the hospital and being transferred to different ones. Then mym om had a recent car accident. Then the crazy work schedule and having 2 week schedule posting then ppl just up and quit outta nowhere and then replacing shifts sometimes working six days a week. Then I went on vacationthi s weeka nd looked at what Iha d and was like eh. So I posted a WWE fic of Seth Rollins and John Cena from ages ago thinking it will give mes ome motivation to write this and luckily it did. So I plan on getting back on track with my three major fics, I will probably post in the WWE fic. So I want to apologize to anyone who favorited me as an author they like or follow and saw I was posting this week but not any of the Jori fics. But anywho hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Until Next Time**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N:**

 **Hey guys! Well I think this maybe the last chapter of Fuck Buddies, a little sad cause I enjoyed writing this story, but at the same time happy cause well goes to show may take forever but this one can finish a story! So hold onto your seat belts everyone, I will at some point be knocking out those other stories here!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters.**

 **Three Years Later**

 **Tori's Pov:  
** "Babe! Please hurry we have reservations to this place and it took forever to get these!" I was nervous, tonight was our three year anniversary and I was planning on proposing to Jade tonight.

It's been a great three years since we got together. We only graduatued Hollywood Arts last year, after graduation we moved into an apartment together that's ten minutes away from the college campus.

But, really we just made it more offical cause since we started dating we had spent every night together until then, whether it was me sneaking out of the house and sneaking into Jade's bedroom or vice versa. We tried once to sleep apart since then, it was horrible; neither of us could sleep and we sexted each other all night.

Of course it was in the middle of the week, so we ended up skipping school, and we released all our of worked up tendencies from the night before then slept until dinner time that day.

"I'm coming, geeze baby! I know it was difficult getting these reservaitons but it's not like we can't go there some other time if they give our table away." Jade said as she walked down the hall.

"Damn how did I ever get so lucky." I said with a stupid grin.

"Play your cards right you may get even luckier." Jade said as she walked over and kissed me.

We drive downtown, which is like fiffteen minutes on a good day but because there was a car accident on the highway it took close to forty minutes. I called the resturant telling them that we are on our way but maybe running late because of the accident. Which they responded with the usual we will hold the table up to thirty minutes after the reservation was made then it will be given away.

Thankfully we had just made it, and on time. We walk in and the hostess leads us to the balcony area, that is closed off from the rest of the resturant. The lights were dimmed and there was two candles on the table.

Once we are seated I ordered us a bottle of wine, one of Jade's favorites, Peach Moscato. No, I know Jade hates the idea of putting the ring in the glass of wine, so that is not how I plan to pop the question. Actually not at dinner at all, after I have a carriage ride planned for us, and once we get to the end by the pier. Walk down to the beach but hang out under the pier and propose down by the rocks down there. It's one of our special places were we told each other everything, and if we fought we came to make-up.

"A bottle of my favorite wine, you are definetly up to something." Jade said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe I am baby, but I'm not telling you anything until the time is right." I say as I sit back in my seat.

"Hmmm sounds like I need to do a little persuading" as she gave me the esclator eyes.

After we ordered Jade got up and leaned aganist the window and looked out at the beach, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. We watched the sunset and saw the lights on the pier light up, personally I like the pier at night better than during the day.

We stand there leaning against the window looking at the ocean and the pier until our food arrives. I go to pull Jade's seat out for her and then I lean down to kiss her before going to my seat. Of course the quick kissed turned into a more passionate one. Then Jade whispered in my ear that she isn't wearing anything underneath and if I wanted some tonight I'd drop the charade.

"Baby please just let me surprise you." I say as I stand up and head back to my seat.

"Fine surprise me all you want, but if I don't like it which I probably won't since I don't like."

"Promise baby, I think you will like this surprise."

We ate with a little conversartion, Jade was telling me about some of the work she has coming up, with acting in play and writing she has for some of her classes. With a quick shots about my surprise, truly I'd rather just tell her but since I have been working on this for the past couple of months I'm not caving, even though Jade is very persuasive.

After dinner we are walking out and I guide Jade down the side walk avoiding the parking lot. I had the carriage awaiting for us. We get in the carriage and Jade leans up in my right side, as she starts rubbing my thigh close to my package. Fuck, I didn't think about her knowing my weaknesses like this, just a few blocks away; but with this carriage it probably won't get to the pier fast enough.

"Hmmm baby, I don't think you thought all of this out, know I can cuddle up and tease you." Jade whispered in my ear then nippled on my earlobe.

I couldn't help but let out a whimper, cause I hated when Jade got chances like this to tease me. Which was another huge mistake on my part because that let Jade know she was getting to me.

"Already whimpering baby, and I haven't even really done anything yet, much less or we even half way to the pier."

"Fuck….please babe, just let me surprise you this once."

"You know how much I hate surprises, plus I love teasing you." Jade said as she started rubbing even closer to my package.

This continue until we got to the pier, not going to lie I was about to give her the ring during the ride over, but I closed my eyes and didn't realize that we got to the pier until the carriage stopped.

We walked the pier together with Jade cuddled into my side with my right arm wrapped around her shoulder keeping her close. It wasn't long before we got to the end of the pier, I started guiding us to the stairway that will lead us down to the beach.

"Babe, why are we going down to the beach?"

"Well usually we always go down to the rocks under the pier to be alone and that's where I was heading." I say as we desend down the stairs. We go down and are under the pier, it's a lot colder than I expected it to be, but then again beach at night probably isn't a good idea.

"Damn Vega if I knew we were going to be down here I woulda brought myself a jacket or something."

"Sorry, when I was planning it all out I didn't think about how cold it would be." I say as I take of my jacket to give to her.

"So why are we done here anyways, it's been awhile since we have been down here. I can't remeber the last time we came here." Jade said as she went to sit down on one of the rocks away from the shore.

Jade turned her back to me as she sat on probably one of the biggest rocks there is down here, when she turned to face me, I was on one knee.

"Jade August West I was in love with you since I knew what love was. These past three years have been the best because I was with you. The first morning after we moved in together I woke up and watched you sleep, and I was thinking about how lucky I am to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you did making me happy. Will you marry me?"

 **Jade's Pov:**

When we walked into the resturant and the hostess gave us an excluded private room, I knew Vega was up to something, but I thought that I would keep quiet and let her do whatever she planned to do. But, then she ordered a bottle of my favorite wine, so I had to call her on whatever kinda stunt she thought she was going to pull.

Of course she dodged it by saying let me surprise you, I was a little surprised that whatever she was pulling didn't happen at the resturant, but then of course the dork got us a carriage ride to the pier, but she is my dork so it's all good.

I tried teasing her hoping she would cave, but she didn't then we walked the pier, then down to the beach. I made a comment about it being cold, she being as sweet as she is gave me her jacket, I went to sit down on the rock turning my back to her, but when I was facing her again she was on one knee.

"Jade August West I was in love with you since I knew what love was. These past three years have been the best because I was with you. The first morning after we moved in together I woke up and watched you sleep, and I was thinking about how lucky I am to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you did making me happy. Will you marry me?"

I was not expecting this, and honestly I could cry because I thought I was the lucky one in our relationship having someone as wonderful as she is love me and all my moods. Really the past three years have been great, and I knew when we moved in that being with Tori, I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life.

"Yes" I whispered as I held my hand out so she can slide the ring on my finger. Tori then put the ring on my finger and I grabbed her and kissed her with as much passion as I could muster.

"You wanna go home baby?"

"Yeah." We then get up to leave and walk back down the pier, I notice that the carriage is waiting for us, once we are in we made out the whole way back. Seriously it probably took the same amount of time but it felt like making it back to the resturants parking lot was alot faster than the first trip.

Tori was driving, she took the back road to our house, which of course she was speeding on because she is a little speed demon. It wasn't long before we got home, and as soon as we were inside and the door was closed and locked, I pushed Tori up against the door kissing her hard.

"Hmmm baby, don't you wanna take this into the bedroom?"

I smirked and stepped back and took off my dress, standing in fornt of Tori naked, I think she muttered fuck under her breathe.

"Well don't just stand there babe let's go to the bedroom." I say as I walk away with a sway. Within minutes of entering our bedrrom I felt Tori wrap her arms around me and start kissing my neck.

"Baby, I don't think that this is far. I mean I'm already naked and you are still in your clothes." I say as I turn around and undo her belt.

"I'd have to agree, it definetly isn't fair." Tori said as she stepped back and let her pants fall to the ground and she took off her blouse; so now all she is in is her boxers, bra, and socks.

"Get those undergarments off before I cut them off myself." I order as I crawled into our bed. Once, I was situated on the bed, it wasn't long before Tori was naked and on top of me attacking me with kisses and nippling here and there along my neck and collarbone. I wrapped my legs around her waist and moaned as Tori moved down to give the girls attention.

"Baby…..please inside of me now." I panted out. Tori went to our nightstand and grabbed a condom rolling it on, then plunged herself inside of me slowly, streching my pussy out. 

"Fuck baby, I love how tight you are." Tori said and she started going in a slow rythm of pumping in and out. Truly I loved when Tori went slow cause it was her way of showing me how much she loves me and it isn't just sex. But, right now I could care much about going slow, I needed fast and hard.

"Baby faster and harder….." I moaned out. Tori gradually picked up her speed, and as she did the only thought I could think about was having her go deeper. I'm not sure if I said it out loud or she knew what I was thinking because she stopped for a moment kneeling in front of me as she put my legs on her shoulders and was going deeeper inside of me and going rather aggrasively.

After twenty-five minutes Tori started gradually slowing down, I could tell she was trying to hold herself off so she wouldn't come before I did. As she slowed down she moved my legs around her waste again, once I locked my legs around her waste I flipped us over to I was on top. Once I was top I started bouncing on her cock and started giving her the same treatment around her neck and collarbone line.

"Babe, I don't think I'm going to last much longer." Tori whimpered.

"Me either baby." I moaned and just like that both of us were cumming at the same time, after I rode my climax out I fell on top of Tori sweating and panting, she was too.

"So future to be Mrs. West-Vega what's next?"

"Oh you will see." I said with a sexy smirk. Let's just say neither of us got sleep that night and tomorrow was going to be a big day.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it. Thank you all for favoriting and following this story, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Also thank you for sticking with me as I was never really constant with my writing, I do one update then some many x months later I would update again. But this is for reals it for Fuck Buddies, maybe one day I can write an epilogue to this and show you all the wedding and the happy little West-Vega house hold.**

 **Until Next Time**


End file.
